Wiyska (MHEX series)
Wiyska (Daemonsepia Esuriens) is a Queonid that first appeared in Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy as an elder dragon, but is reclassified as a Queonid in Monster Hunter EX 2 onwards, but is still considered an "Elder Dragon Level Monster", due to the destruction to the ecosystem it can cause, as well as to villages and cities nearby. It's Young form is Wiks. It is fought in G, X, and U ranks in MHEX2, but in High Rank and above in MHEX3. In Game information Monster Hunter EX 2 A Queonid that is feared as "The Devourer of the Sea", for all that is small is devoured in seconds by the beast, be it fish, monster or man. Fear it as you would fear the grave! Monster Hunter EX 3 coming soon when MHEX3 is made.... Introduction scene The Devourer of the Abyss *Game: MHEX2 *Quest: Wiyska's bane *Area: Great Sea (MHEX Series) Synopsis The Hunter arrives at the area of the Great sea that the Wiyska was sighted going deep underwater. All The Hunter sees at first is a large herd of Epioth, but then, the epioth start to panic, not because of the hunter, but because of a tentacle that appears and snatches one of them and drags is deeper into the sea. Most of the Epioth herd manages to escape the area, but one was wounded in the panic and swims weakly, but all is in vain, as a bolt of dragon lightning strikes it, killing it instantly. The Hunter then begins to look in horror as the Wiyska approches the dead epioth, and devoures it. It was about to decend when it's horrific eye spies the hunter. It stops in it's tracks to face the hunter, and then it makes a horrific roar, and the fight for survival begins.... Move set Note: '''Moves in '''Bold are new. *Roar: A Horrific roar that requires HG Earplugs to block. *Bite: Will bite twice in the fashion of a gigginox. *Water Cannon: Sucks in alot of water and fires it in the fashion of a ceadeus. (Waterblight) *Tar Vomit: Vomits tar on the hunter (Tarred) *Dragon Breath: Dragon lightning surrounds it's mouth and it fires the dragon element in an arc. (Dragonblight) *Anetenna zap: If the Anetenna is not broken twice, it will fire three electro balls. (paralysis) *Dragon sphere: Will fire a Dragonsphere at a hunter. (Dragonblight) *Spin: Will spin it's tentacles while charging at the hunter. *Tentacle Slash: Slashes at the hunter with a tentacle *Dragon slash: Same as Tentacle Slash, but it the tentacle iis surrounded by Dragon element. (Dragonblight) *Head charge: Rushes at the hunter and headbutts *Grab and crush: Will attempt to grab a hunter in it's tentacles. If successful, it will cause a pin attack where it will violently crush the hunter with it's tentacles. Use a Sonic bomb or squirm out to escape. (pin) *Backhand: If a tentacle takes enough damage in a period of time, it will violently knock anything away a huge distance. *Oil Expel: Unleashes all built up tar through the mouth, which spreads through the entire map and causing huge damage and dragonblight. Five minutes must pass before Wiyska is able to use it again. (Dragonblight) *Whirlpool: Will Spin it's tentacles around to cause whirlpools that last for a few minutes. Getting caught will cause waterblight and huge damage. (Waterblight) *'Grab and Throw': Will attempt to grab a hunter. If successful, it will take the hunter, roar, and then throw him/her in the surface and then, as the hunter is falling into the water, slam it's tentacle onto him/her, or it will throw the hunter at another hunter, palico or just at a random surface in a random direction. The Tentacle slam can cause an instant cart if the hunter is not at full health. *'Debris Slam': Will sometimes grab a huge peice of rock, debris or other object and slam it at a nearby hunter. Can potenitally cause an Instant cart if the hunter is not at full health. *'Hello Beasty': Will stare at the hunter, and growl, giving of an expression with it's mouth that looks disturbingly like a human grin, and then rush at the hunter, seemingly passing by them, only to grab them, and if successful, take them to the surface and slams them ito the water, stunning them. (Stun) Materials (MHEX2) G-Rank *Wiyska Hide: *Wiyska Horn: *Wiyska Tentacle: *Wiyska Fang: *Dark Eye: *Wiyska Annetena: *Dragon Pad: *Wiyska Dragon Gem: *Bloodquince Tar: X-Rank *Wiyska Hide+: *Wiyska Horn+: *Wiyska Tentacle+: *Wiyska Fang+: *Wiyska Annetena+: *Dragon Pad+: *Demonic Eye: *Wiyska Large Dragon Gem: U-Rank *Wiyska Piel: *Wiyska Demon-Horn: *Wiyska Crusher Tentacle: *Wiyska Demonic Fang: *Abyssal Eye: *Dragoncrusher Pad: *Wiyska Dark Dragon Gem: *Violent Bloodquince Tar: Materials (MHEX3) coming soon when MHEX3 is made.... Theme Coming soon.... Mounting animation Coming soon.... Fan Fiction appearances It may appear in the Monster Hunter Hurricurse series at some point, as a character. Though there is no gaurentee. Credits: Original Creation by: Chaoarren Notes and Trivia *It is fought in it's own map variation of the Great Sea in MHEX2 onwards. *Wiks are often found alongside it when Hunters fight the Wiyska and can appear from the nearby trench at any time. *It is fought head on like in Monster Hunter Calamitous *It's Annetena can be broken twice, it's Horns broken once each, each tentacle scarred, it's eye scarred, and mouth wounded *It is neccesarry to break the annetena twice in order to mount it. *It cannot be infected or be reanimated by the Insanitus Virus, similar to other elder dragon level monsters and even elder dragons. *It is the first Queonid to be introduced in the Monster Hunter EX series. *The "Hello Beasty" move is named after a quote by Jack Sparrow in "Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest", where Jack says the exact same thing to the Kraken after being roared at in the near end. *It's Scientific name means "Hungry Demon Cuttlefish" Other Pages *Wiyska Ecology (MHEX Series) *Wiyska Quests (MHEX Series) *Wiyska Equipment (MHEX Series) Category:Monster Creation Category:Queonid Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57